Wife swap: Cullen Vs Brock
by LozerClara1
Summary: When Emmett and Alice Singh the Cullen's up for wife swap what will happen? Will the new mom like the Cullen kids. I know there are hundreds of these already but give it ago discontinued sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or wife swap**

Chapter one

 _Emmett pov_

"It's coming tomorrow Emmett, you must take it." Stated my psychic sister Alice once every on had gone to hunt.

"I will." I replied.

"Don't forget."

"Okay!" I said, she is so annoying sometimes. Other times though she is amazing like when we signed the family up for wife swap as a prank.

(The next day)

Carlisle pov

"What is this?" I shouted through the house and all the children ran downstairs.

"It's a letter." Replied Emmett, sarcastically.

"That you were supposed to collect." Added Alice under her breath.

"We know that Emmett!" Everyone shouted at him.

Sometimes Emmett is a idiot. I opened the letter and it read:

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Cullen_

 _We are happy say that you have been accepted on to wife swap. Our team will come on 30th June to film a normal day and then on the 2nd Esme will get picked up at 10am._

 _If you have any questions just ask the team when they arrive._

 _See you soon,_

 _Wife swap_

"Why did you sign us up for this, Emmett?" I shouted.

"It wasn't just him, it Alice too." stated Edward.

"Again, why?"

"Because we thought it would be interesting." They replied in unison.

"Okay, we are going to sort out the family situation, Jasper and Rosalie are twins so are Renesmee and Edward. Alice and Jake are brother and sister and Bella is your cousin. Esme and I will have adopted you after tragic accidents. All of you get bunk beds for your rooms." I finished.

"One more thing," Esme added, "there will be no sex or bad language. Also you have to act completely human."

 _Helen Brock pov_

"Mother, the letter has arrived." Elizabeth said as she handed the letter to me.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, go get your brother." I told her.

"Okay." She replied and a second later disappeared upstairs then I heard two pairs of feet returning.

"What do you want?" Questioned Johnathan.

"We are going on wife swap." I said excitedly.

"Yay!" they both replied. My perfect children they always do the right thing.


	2. Esme meets new family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or wife swap**

Chapter one

 _Emmett pov_

"It's coming tomorrow Emmett, you must take it." Stated my psychic sister Alice once every on had gone to hunt.

"I will." I replied.

"Don't forget."

"Okay!" I said, she is so annoying sometimes. Other times though she is amazing like when we signed the family up for wife swap as a prank.

(The next day)

Carlisle pov

"What is this?" I shouted through the house and all the children ran downstairs.

"It's a letter." Replied Emmett, sarcastically.

"That you were supposed to collect." Added Alice under her breath.

"We know that Emmett!" Everyone shouted at him.

Sometimes Emmett is a idiot. I opened the letter and it read:

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Cullen_

 _We are happy say that you have been accepted on to wife swap. Our team will come on 30th June to film a normal day and then on the 2nd Esme will get picked up at 10am._

 _If you have any questions just ask the team when they arrive._

 _See you soon,_

Esme pov

When they came to film they said that they wanted to know a bit about each of the children so we told them how they all have a family member from thier original families.

Too soon we had to say goodbye and we spent a long time hugging. When we eventually broke apart, I told them to be good.

Then I got into the car, I was glad I couldn't cry.

( Few hours later)

I arrive at a shabby looking house that could do with a makeove, the walls were peeling and the garden was untamed. I walked into the house and saw a basic lounge that had a sofa and a bookcase, a small TV sat in the corner that looked like it hadn't been used in years .

I walked upstairs and went into the main bedroom with a double bed and a wardrobe with red walls, the bed covers and wall didn't match.

The next room was a small office with papers covering the desk. Then the next two were the same: a single bed, small desk, wardrobe, and shelf. One room was pink with dance and swimming awards whereas the other was blue with karate and football.

I went downstairs and read the manual:

Dear Mrs unknown

Me and my husband james have two children Elizabeth and Jonathan. Elizabeth is 15 while Jonathan is 13. We believe that children should do as they are told and should always be respectful. We have a dress code in our house and that is that everything has to have sleaves and skirts must reach the knee.

My routine:

6:00-wake up make breakfast

6:30- wake kids

7:30- take kids to school then go to the homeless shelter I help at

12:00- go home and have lunch

12:30- do any thing I need to except clean

3:30- pick kids up from school if they have a club they need to be dropped off

When we get home kid do chores

6:30- we have dinner cooked by Elizabeth

10:00-bed

I hope you have fun living my life while I deal with your horrible children.

Helen Brock

I was shocked! I realised that I hadn't said anything in a while so i said," She has a very busy life."

I sat down on the sofa and waited for the family. It was simple to say I was not looking forward to this.

Soon a car pulled up out side and I met the family. James was a tall man with brown hair and blues, Jonathan was just a bit shorter that his dad other than that they were the same appearance wise. Elizabeth had long wavy blonde hair with a hint of green in her eyes.

" Hi, I'm Esme Cullen."

" Hello I am James and these are my children Elizabeth and Jonathan." He said, " so tell us a bit about yourself."

" Well I live in forks and me and my husband Carlisle have adopted 8 children."

" eight children! Why?"

" Well we felt sorry for them and also didn't want to split siblings up.


	3. Helen meet family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or wife swap**

Chapter 3

Helen pov

I waved goodbye to my family and got in the car. I was sad to say goodbye but I was going to help people be better people.

A few hours later the driver told me we were entering the town I was staying in. Then we drove all the way through the town and out into the wood. I thought we were lost so I started to panic. Soon though we pulled into a drive which lasted for at least 5 minutes. When we reached the end I saw a gorgeous house, well more like a mansion. I looked round the rooms and in all rooms I saw boys and girls clothes but they didn't share a bed they did have bunk beds. For of those rooms each on was slightly different, the room I like the most was the one with CDs covering one wall and books covering the other.

When I finally saw all the rooms I went to the kitchen and read the guide:

Dear new mom

I am Esme Cullen and me and my husband Carlisle have adopted 8 kids. They are:

Jasper and Rosalie (twins) 19

Edward and Renesemee (nessie) (twins) 18

Alice 18

Jacob(Jake) 19 (Alice's brother)

Isabella (Bella) 18 ( Alice and Jake's cousin)

Emmett 19

They have all come from difficult backgrounds and I will leave you to find out. They all have someone who can calm them so they share rooms: Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Nessie and Jake. For your own sanity don't put Jake in the same place as Rosalie.

My routine

5:00-wake up

5:05- wake kids up

5:35- get dressed

7:00- kids leave for school

7:10- clean

3:30- kids come home

6:00 cook dinner and kids come and get a portion to eat from 6:30- 8:00

11:00- bed

That is my family. Hope you enjoy your stay.

Good luck

Esme Cullen

" This is a crazy family, I mean 8 kids!" I exclaimed. " Also why would she wish me good luck?"

" The family should be here soon." The producer told me

( Half an hour later)

Two cars pulled up outside so I went out to meet the family. Out the first car step 4 people step out the two who were in the front had blonde hair and and the two in the back had a certain bronze shine to it.

Out the next car stepped out 5 people. Two boys were really tall with big muscles and the man also had blonde hair. The two girls stepped out and one had long brown hair the other had short dark brown hair. The one with the short hair could only be described as a pixie.

I heard the bronze hair boy snigger after I thought this.

"Kids don't just stand there, introduction yourselves." Said the man who must be Carlisle.

" Hi I'm Alice." Said the pixie girl

"Hi I'm Jacob and I'm Alice brother" said on of the boys out the second car.

"I'm Isabella but everybody calls me Bella. I'm their cousin" Said the girl with brown hair.

" I'm Edward," said the bronze hair boy, "and this is Renesemee."

" I'm Jasper and this is my twin Rosalie." said the boy with blonde hair.

" I'm Emmett" said the other muscled boy.

"And I'm Carlisle," said the dad.

" Hi I'm Helen,"

" Nice to meet you but if you don't mind me and Bella have to dash." Said Carlisle.

" Why do you and Isabella have to go?" I questioned him.

"I work at the local hospital and when we are low in staff Bella will help out."

"Okay, see you later. Just one more question, why Isabella when she is the oldest and hasn't got a degree."

" She has had the most experience because she would have to deal with injuries at home since she was five."

" See you then."

The rest of us went inside and all the kids split up. Emmett and Jasper went to the massive TV Rosalie and Alice went to the corner and started to talk about fashion. Edward, Jake and Renesemee went upstairs talking about going swimming in the pool outside.

Seconds later they came down in swimming stuff and went outside. I followed them out to see all three of them do a perfect dive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or wife swap**

Chapter 4

Helen pov

At 6:00 I started the tea. Everyone was there so I asked them what time the other got back. Alice told me that I could be anywhere from 10pm-1am.

I was shocked Isabella would be out till possible 1am on a school night.

Later at 12 o'clock I heard talking downstairs, ithought it would be Carlisle and Isabella, I refused to call them the nicknames, so I went downstairs to see them only to see all the kids still up playing video games.

"Why are you still up?" I shouted at them.

" Do you mind not shouting at us, two people are asleep upstairs." Replied Edward.

Then I heard the door open and Carlisle came through closely followed by Isabella.

"Kids I thought I told you bed by 11:30." Carlisle exclaimed.

Bella pov

When we came back from the hospital, I have second best control in the family so I help out, we heard her shouting at them.

Then we heard Edward say "Do you mind not shouting at us, two people are asleep upstairs."

We came through the door and Carlisle played along. Then we all went to bed and pretended to go to sleep at 2 o'clock when we were shore all the humans were asleep we met in Alice's closet. We planned that we all would wake up slowly. Then go to school, Helen would follow us too school and around school and then we will have a family games night.

(Morning)

Helen pov

I woke at 5:00 and got out of bed. I walked to the first room and discovered that it was Jacob and Renesemee I walked over and shook them Renesemee woke up straight away but Jacob did. She told me to go wake the others and she will wake Jacob.

Next was Alice and Jasper I told them to get up but they didn't so I decided to take the dovets off. They finally got up after that.

Next was Rosalieand Emmett. "Get up now!" I shouted.

"No" Rosalie replied.

I took the dovets off them.

"F*** off!" said Rosalie.

"Language!" I scalded her.

"Fine we're getting up."

I went o the next room and Isabella and Edward were already awake and dressed.

I went and got changed and went downstairs to see everyone getting ready to go. I was going with them today to see how they behaved at school. I got in the car with Alice, Jasper, Isabella and Edward.

5 minutes later we arrived at school and I went to repetion and got a time table. First I had English with Alice and Isabella. They answered every question right which didn't think would happen. The bell went and I had pe with all of them, they were doing dance and their routine was amazing they had bits of all sorts of things in there.

The day continued in the same fashion we go home and Carlisle declared I twas game night. We played games Ike capture the flag and tag. Carlisle had to go to work so e told them to play truth or dare.


	5. Haunted house

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or wife swap**

Chapter 5

Alice pov

"This is boring let's play haunted house!"said Emmett and everyone agreed. We got the cards out and told everyone to get ready.

"How do you play haunted house?" Asked Helen

" Well you all pick a card and one of them says you're the murder then we turn all lights of and the murder has to go kill everyone." We explained.

"Okay everyone go get a card then hid and wait until the horn goes."

We all hid and got ready. I knew it wasn't me or Helen so I kept an eye on her. Then I heard the horn go and the murder talk through the mic.

"Renesmee is down. Come find her little one's."

We all went downstairs to the lounge to see her on the floor.

" What happens now?" Helen asked.

" Now we vote."

" I vote Emmett because he was first here." Three people, Edward,Jasper and Rosalie agreed with me.

" I vote Rosalie because she had an argument with her yesterday." Said Emmett and Bella agreed.

"I vote Edward because he looks smug." Helen explained Jacob agreed.

" Rosalie and Emmett got the most votes you two must stick together."

Bella pov

We're playing haunted house I walked into the dinning room and I was grabbed from behind and a hand was place over my mouth. I was dragged out side.

Alice pov

"Edwards down. Find him. Clue basement." We all ran downstairs to the basement. When we go there we started to vote. We were waiting for the last vote, bella, then we realised that she wasn't their. We continued me and Rosalie got the most votes then she turned to face me and 'killed' me. Then shrieked "Alice, how?" Everyone came again apart from Bella. Everyone walked off Jasper and Rosalie got most votes. Once everyone had left I was picked up and taken outside. I saw the Denali's and bella.

" So that's why you weren't at voting" I wispered to Bella.

" We are going to get someone else then you can explain why their are humans in your house." Tanya told us.

Jasper pov

I was walking around with Rose and saw her walk a bit a head and went to go follow her when I was grabbed from behind and taken outside as the I heard the speakers spread the wards Helens down.

" Right explain who and why is there a human in the house?"

" We are on wife swap, thanks to Emmett and she is the person that Esme swapped with." Alice explained.

We heard that they were starting to get a bit worried but they voted any Emmett and Jacob said that it was Rosalie and she revealed he card. Then everyone who was killed got up and walked into the lounge.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Renesmee.

"We don't know."

Then Tanya grabbed my arm will Kate grabbed Bella's and Carman grabbed Alice's. We walked in.

" Look who we caught." Said Kate.

" Denali's" they all screamed as they ran to them.

" Sorry but who are you?" Helen asked. I could feel that she was very confused.

" I am Eleazar and I am Esme brother and this is my wife Carman and our 3 adopted kids Tanya, Kate, and Garrett." Eleazar told her.

" We came as a surprise for the kids as tomorrow is there last day until summer." Explained Carman.

" Well how long are you staying?" she asked.

"Couple of weeks." They replied.

"Alright Tanya with Alice and Jasper, Kate with Bella and Edward and Garrett with Rosalie and Emmett." Carman organised.

" That means go to bed now." Said Eleazar.

"But we don't want to!" We complained.

Helen pov

How dare they complain about going to bed. They are definitely spolt brats

" Go to bed now!" Repeated Eleazar.

"Fine!" They practically screeched and went upstairs.


End file.
